Love is stronger than pride
by OtakuIsLove
Summary: Rima was a columnist , who had the chance to uncover the reason of Senri's stoic ways. something blossomed in the middle of a week and she sure as hell didn't expect that coming. a bit slang and lengthy.SHIMA. One-shot


Disclaimer : I own nothing , all characters belong to their mothers and the creators/artists themselves. Title is copied from a song by Sade.

Warning : Lengthy. I hope you take your time. It's for valentine's day (:

Love is stronger than Pride

How apalling does that sound , when you expect for something really inevitable that you could almost convince yourself it's turning into a fact , then it happened just the complete opposite of what you had anticipated. It sounded a lot like the phrase _expect the unexpected_. I know how rational it sounds , but I don't see anything as to why someone who is a doctrine could ever manage to see this as logic! Because you see , expecting the unexpected happens exactly like a coincidence. At least I believe so.

A definite example would have to be that completely revolting and mushy word ; love. Hah , I know what is in your cerebral brains right now. That suave _ooh and ahhs_ that are about to escape in your dainty lips. But I guess I could never always guess and talk about what the outcome would always be. I had been such a twit , excuse me for the term , for entering into this kind of jeopardic situation. The oblivion of malice - though I'd like to call it poor eyesight , metaphorically of course.

I became what I am today on a winter morning in Cross Academy. I remembered it all too well to even pretend I had forgotten even one , insignificant detail. That wild harrasing wind. The smooth crunch of snow from under your boots , The puffy smoke everytime you exhale or talk and everything else all covered in white as if it was frosting from a giant wedding cake.

Thus , this story begins.

Rima was never really that familiar of his voice. Since she knew he had such a detached and stoic personality. But she had to go and come for him. she was writing on an editorial coloumn for their school newspaper , and Mr. Green had assigned her into something that he thought she was capable of. Mr Green , pale and balding , asked her if she could interview Senri Shiki. That one student who got everyone's eyes on. She kind of noticed that strange guy. His gangly composure , how his eyes were this kind of mean monster who does nothing but send off flesh-melting glares to everyone who walks by him , how he seem to have no friends at all. That was enough to make your subconscious mind order you to raise an eyebrow and take a closer look.

She was chicken. Too coward to even dare. At first of course , She had thought that she could accomplish it. She lay in bed and thought that she could do a quick twenty minute interview of his complex ways then she could go and shoo away. There , all easy and done. Surely , it is difficult. The next day after that she tried to stalk - er, I mean follow him in a subtle way and wondered if she could get him alone. she always spot him on crowded places. But he had no one to talk to. All he did was this really weird stare , lean on the wall , hands on pockets pose. That was when her hope had crashed , she thought it over and she realized that trying to interview him was impossible. He barely knew her.

As a columnist , she do not give up easily though. she thought about what her poor readers would be reading if she won't write anything. It would be such a shame in her part. That She , Rima Touya , would give up so easily just because of this frigid man everyone was dying to know about. Senri Shiki won't bite. He may bark - gulp to that, dear God - but he doesn't bite. He doesn't. she tried to be firm.

A week before the paper deadline , she wore her best dress , tried to brighten up her face and practiced GMRC in fornt of the mirror. she decided that she would have no progress at all if all she had was her substantial desire for this interview. she need to accomplish this. There was no turning back now.

she gave a gratifying and courageous sigh before knocking on his dorm door.

"Come in"

That was it. At that exact moment It was the kind of feeling like you were standing in the middle of a railroad and a fast train was approaching , you could sense that heat from your temples and stomach beginning to inflame you. Or perhaps it was like you were about to jump off a bridge while a group of sharks are circling in the water from under you. That feeling of being sucked down at the middle and getting all tight and unbearable to breathe.

It was intoxicating and made you all light-headed.

"I - I er .. I am the columnist of the school paper and I was assigned to interview you." she croaked and folded her chapped lips together.

she was glad that the back of his tall figure was to couldn't stand seeing his face , because she was afraid that she might be frightened. He barks but doesn't bite , she reasurred her erratic heart. She concentrated on her breathing patterns instead.

she heard him snort in a contemptuous way. "And what , pray tell might that interview be particularly about if it is about me?"

she shuddered at his appraising tone.

"Anything that you wish to share. I am here simply to write my opinions. You talk , I listen and write." she answered , busying herself by checking if she had the correct equipments with her. Notebook , pen and camera. she wished that she had the excuse to postpone this consultation. Why did she have to bring the complete materials with her?

"No" said the frigid Shiki.

she quipped her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'no'?"

He turned. "Listen Touya. If this , is by any chance related to publicity or anything of the like I'm sure as hell won't be answering anything you ask me."

she opened her mouth to protest but she didn't have the opportunity.

"In fact , I am not interested to answer any of your absurd questions. You are wasting your time in here." His index finger pointed out the door. "I suggest that you _go out_ now."

"B - but!" she protested again. "It wouldn't take a while actually. Maybe a minute or two we could use a voice recorder and all. Please Shiki , this is very important and -"

"I said _leave_." He feared his acerbic response. and quickly , she gathered her things and ran out the door , fighting off her tears.

she heard the final slam of his door behind her. It had echoed in her head and she noticed the pool of tears around her eyes. Then it fell gradually to her cheeks. That was an automatic thing for her. she cry when she is angry. And she hated it.

With a brave inhalation , she knocked on his door once again. "Open the damn door Senri Shiki!"

He opened it again and his face was in a blunt shadow. "I told you-"

"I have no intentions of leaving until I interview you whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed , waving the tiny notebook in her hand.

she could see something in his eyes , besides desdain , the uninterested flecks became a little intense.

Prominently , he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you do this? there are about a million of students here and you , stupid columnist , chose to pester me."

"I am not a stupid columnist. It was I who had given the opinion about having a student organization and see where it -"

"I do not care." answered Shiki. "leave me be."

He gathered to close the door again but she trapped her shoe on the space.

"I want to interview you because.." she looked away. "Okay , honestly , I really want to solve you out."

The last three words made him look at her sharply. "solve me out?" He sneered.

"Yes." she stood on her full height. "I want to know the reason why you are so frigid to everyone else."

"They put such big deal on those things when in fact I had never even spoken to any of those crack-pot fools." He gave an irritated sigh. "I don't want you solving me out you got that?"

she shook her head. "No I will not get that even if you will lend it to me a thousand times over." she wiped her hair away from her forehead and glared at him. "I love solving mysteries. and I think you are just one of them."

"I don't need you to solve it. You don't need to solve bloody anything because there is nothing to solve! And don't you dare act like you know how my world revolves Touya , because you have no clue!" He spat it at her and she could do nothing but glare back.

"Okay , forget the solving thing!" she yelled. "Just let me in. and give me some goddam information about yourself! That's all I want then you can go back to your own virtual world inside your head and there'll be no one who'd interrupt you any longer."

He stood there , eyes flashing dangerously. she realized she wasn't scared of him any longer. she realized he was just a stupid bastard , who does nothing but build a high wall from the world.

"And what if I won't?"

"Then you are a goddam stubborn person!" She replied , her temper sky-rocketing.

She noticed that his fists -tendons aside - were tightly clenched. It shook and she doubted whether this was the right way of approaching him. She knew they started on the wrong foot. Columnists should be patient and considerable. She wasn't. It made her even more pissed and helpless.

"I'll make you a deal." she stated.

Rima was surprised when his head bended for a greater view of her. "A deal?"

"Yes. You give me one week. Every night I am to visit your dorm and observe you. Then I would write whatever damn thing that I noticed. I would also read some of your ancestral rules and history , I have to put that up a little in my editorial , you know."

"How" he demanded. "the _fuck_ is that a deal?"

"I'm not done yet. the deal is , if you allow me that , then I could accomplish my mission. But you , who thinks I coudn't will be thinking otherwise. So , in other words : give me one week to observe you , you don't need to talk about anything. just let me be with you. My price would have to be the publishing of my editorial , if ever I succeed."

He leaned closer , more interested now. "And what would be my price if you don't succeed , which I know you really won't?"

"I won't post it and I'll be putting my self to shame. You can have my dignity and .. bragging rights. well?" She smiled wryly.

"I think I like the sound of this."

So they shook hands.

Senri Shiki was annoyed of the girl. Annoyed was an understatement , he was very pissed. He had this quiet life and here she comes with her miniscule notebook. It was an absurd idea , his life story published on a school paper. Alas , he had no choice but to give in since he knew in the end he would still win against that Touya girl. All he have to do was simply sit in his room. For one week , she will be there. taking notes. And he'd be proudly proclaiming to the world that he's insane if she could write even one word about him.

She knew nothing.

Night one was a frosty saturday. She came in his dorm with a thick parka , and her usual notebook that really annoyed him.

"Good evening." greeted Rima.

He gave a nod , proceeded into a couch and sat.

"Do you mind if I look around a bit?" She asked , her orange-blond hair framed her face. It was kind of .. endurable to look at. But he wasn't going to go and admit that to her face.

"No." He gave a gutteral smirk. He had cleaned up his room and only displayed those things that had less value to him. He sat there , looking at her looking at his paintings. Then she neared his shelves and read the books' titles. He noticed her scribbling furiously in her notepad. It drove him a tad bit crazy. What on earth , would be sinsible to write if he had displayed none of his personality to her?

"Your dorm room is really lonely." she commented after examining the black drapery on his windows.

"Then I guess all you had ever decided to write is how lonely I am?" He looked up from the book he was reading.

"No. I have lots of things to write."

That made him curious again. "I have a hunch , Touya that anything you wrote in that pad of yours won't be making any gumption at all."

"Then your hunch is wrong then. I happen to be a skilled writer who notices details you don't even realize you do."

He looked away and buried his head with his book once more , ignoring her presence in his sofa still writing furiously.

When she left , an hour later , he went straight to bed.

'Senri Shiki , as many of you might think , is a churl. Yes he may , at times. I remember how it had been a difficult experience. Just entering his dorm room and asking his permission for this editorial column. I had to admit it wasn't easy. After all , he barely knew me and I know I didn't have any right to just step into his personal bubble. My dear readers , Let us retrieve back the three words I always use. _In my opinion _Senri , is a solitary man. I think that this is in his nature , in his very being. He may be labelled as stoic or cold but I don't think he does't know how to love. Of course he does. Everyone is given the exact same ability , and even if his heart may be frozen a hundred times , I know he would have married and loved the woman for him. Don't be too hard , he has a heart and he loves.'

Rima turned her lamp post off and went to bed.

Night two was a monday and they were walking on a snowy field , on their way to no where in particular.

"Kids say you're cold." She told him. "They say you don't need any protection for your body during winter because you are already cold yourself and you enjoy how cold it is."

They paced around , the snow crunching on their boots. Senri was walking with her side to side. He listened to her but he did not quite participate in responding.

"That's true then. Look at my clothes now."

He only had a shirt and pants on. The only cold protection he had was his snow boots. Nothing else. It has to be freezing. Rima was under four parkas but she still felt a little cold and shaky.

"You are so stupid. Is that what you want?" She asked. "You want to satisfy all their rumors by starting to wear thin clothes on winter? You are such a prideful git who I have the misfortune to meet."

He smirked at her as they stooped down to evade a branch.

"I am doing this for myself." His voice was shaky and Rima noticed that his face was very pink and flushed from the snow. "People as stoic as me deserve to suffer anyway."

She shook her head. "I think you're pushing yourself too hard." Then she took one of her parka off and draped it around him. "There , I hope you'd change your mind about suffering if you'll remember how comfortable it is to be warm."

He was under the edge of returning the parka or saying thank you. Neither one happened. He just stood there and stared at her with wide unfathomable eyes.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No."

Then they continued to walk unto the Academy's grounds.

'Walking together with him , it made me realize how much pride he had. Well , for me ,pride is there to extinguish inferiority complex. and I think he have all of this in his system all because he just have. What would you call someone who wears nothing on winter but thin clothes? that's right an idiot. Senri Shiki doesn't have the slightest clue about what he was doing. He acts it without giving much thought of the consequence. I did the only sensible thing that I could , I gave him my parka.'

Night three was a tuesday and they were in the library.

'I noticed how studious he is in his studies. I remember how dog-eared all his textbook looked like. And he wore this really weird spectacles which I presume , reading glasses. When he reads , I notice how his forehead would turn into a scowl - a natural thing for him - and that he would mouth the words silently to himself.'

She sighed.

"_goodness_,Touya." he compained suddenly. "If you're just going to go sighing across from me every minute , I don't think I could concentrate about anything that I read , God!"

"Well , I'm sorry your highness. It's not like I knew I had sighed or anything."

"You made the sounds. you should be aware of that , stupid." He replied , his forehead crumpling again.

Rima wondered what he looked like if his forehead won't scowl. She pushed that out of her mind and glared at him.

"Just shut up ,Senri."

"No." came his response. "I think I'd like to torment you more. So , how is that little article of yours? told the world how morbidly handsome I am? or maybe yet , how gloom and doom I am?"

She squinted at him. "Neither. I concentrated more on how you - you do things."

"what?"

"Like .. I notice that when you read , you mouth the words on your lips. and you wear that spectacles of yours."

"That doesn't lead to anything." he snapped.

"It does for me."

He shook his head and took his glasses off. Then he went back to reading , without mouthing the words this time. Although his forehead was still bunched up into a scowl.

She smiled wryly at him. "Just because you're not mouthing it now doesn't stop me from writing." then she giggled. "you are so funny , Senri."

"Funny , how it's only you who mentioned that I have a sense of humor."

He noticed her cheeks turn into a slight shade of pink and he enjoyed the view very much.

"Just go back to reading Shiki."

He smirked at her pink face and looked down once again.

'You would not believe what I have discovered. Readers , I think that Senri Shiki has an undeveloped sense of humor that which I bet , when bloomed , he could turn out to be such a fine amusing man after all.' She scribbled on her pad.

There was a flash of ivory and Rima found the pad snatched away from her hands.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Give that back!"

He blinked , then waved the notebook across from her , a wry smile on his lips. "What if I tear this to pieces?"

Her eyes flashed tauntingly. "You wouldn't."

He smirked. "try me."

"No , try ME. tear that and you'll see life flashing before your eyes. I swear Shiki I'll -"

"You'll what? report me for tearing a notebook? no one would consider that." His fingers interlaced on the binds.

"Oh , har har"

She gnashed her teeth shut from lividity.

He threw the notebook back to her , right unto her face.

"Shiki!"

He just gave an eye roll and went back to reading.

'I changed my mind , dear readers' she wrote - and furiously if I might add , her dots bore a hole on the paper . 'Senri Shiki is far from amusing. He is a product of pure evil. Someone who's ever so sarcastic. Like he's this someone who lived to annoy the hell out of you.'

"Let me guess." he suddenly drawled. "You wrote how much of an evil brat I am , didn't you?"

She ignored him.

"Silence means yes , so I think you really ruined my image to the public. Not that it isn't already damaged but , I don't want to make things worse." There was mockery in his voice.

She looked up and saw that he had looked down on his books again. His hair had covered his azure eyes. She felt dismay in her insides. It was as if his hair was .. annoying. If only his eyes weren't covered..

"Your hair is irritating." she blurted out suddenly.

He looked up again , his bangs a little shifted. "So? what do you want me to do about it?"

She gave a scowl which she held for a minute. "Nothing. It's just that you're hair is really getting on my nerves. It's too wild or something. Have you ever tried using hair gel or summat? It's in every direction."

This time , she felt she had struck a nerve. "Touya"

He closed his book shut and sat straighter. "I do not accept criticisms about my jaunty hair. Because I like it the way it is. Don't you - fucking dare say any insult about it. Especially when a girl like you who has the most absurd hair - orange and bloody blond! - gives ridiculous disses about it."

"Oh , I'm sorry. Did I say something too harsh about your boo-boo hair?" She feigned a sad face.

He gave her a flesh-melting glare she knew everyone had received.

'I have a caution to make : Senri Shiki do not accept insults about his hair. Say anything even about one strand of his , and you will fear him more than death. You have been warned.'

Night four , was a wednesday and they were in a public cafeteria.

'What I don't get. is why" He pointed an index finger towards her. "you don't eat."

She looked up from her notepad. and shook her head. "I will eat later , when I am done."

He sighed and took a bite from his apple. "Your notepad is evil. If you will have ulcer , I swear to God I'm going to kill your notebook until it turns into nothing."

She smiled at this. "You were concerned for me."

His face turned acerbic. "No I wasn't"

"Yes you do. You want to take revenge by killing my notebook. All because I'll die from ulcer." Amusement was evident on her eyes.

She saw different things , all etched up on his face. The revolt , confusion then acceptance.

"Well.." He started , and she knew he was looking for the right words.

But no more words came out from his mouth because he pushed his tray of food towards her with an eat-that-it's-an-order glare.

'He was concerned for me. Only that he doesn't wish me to see it. I know , by that simple act of offering all the food that he has. I didn't quite expect him to do that. Nor did I even think about him doing it to any person on the planet. It proved me wrong. Senri Shiki has a good heart. Funny how small things he make makes it feel like it's really something big. But he cared for me , a columnist.'

She took a slice of pizza and ate.

Night five was thursday and they were back in his room.

"Senri , where is your mother?"

No response.

"Senri?" Rima turned and saw him asleep on the couch , mouth slightly agape. She was shocked , he never saw his face smoothed out. It was perfect when his forehead was tranquil. It made her feel peace inside her too.

Carefully , she neared him and covered his body with a blanket. Rima won't associate much without him conscious so she herself went back to her dorm.

'The best things in life , is seeing someone asleep. Because when a person is asleep , you could feel the tranquil creeping out just from the forms of their non-chalant faces. I had felt that when I saw him asleep without a trace of a scowl on his forehead. I needn't see his eyes to know they weren't glaring. He was asleep and I enjoyed looking at him very much.'

Likewise , she slept.

Night six was friday , and He personally visited her on her dorm. She looked up when he entered.

"I was about to come over." she said. "why are you here?"

"tired of my dorm" was his reply.

He took a seat on one of those bean couches she loved.

She sighed. "How am I suppose to write something about you when we stay here?"

She met his eyes and there was something there , unexplainable but there. Maybe it was beyond her depths but she felt suddenly warm.

"Senri?" she said.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me." He said , looking away from her. "My father , is a cruel man."

He had heard her question the other night then.

"I knew he blamed me because my mother died. If she hadn't gave birth to me , the love of his life might still be alive." His face had paled but he took a deep breath and continued. "All my life I had been living under a guilty conscience."

He gave a mirthless laugh that scared her out of her wits , as he stood up and walked towards her. It wasn't a funny laugh. It was full of contempt and scorn.

"I feel guilty even just breathing."

Just by listening to it , something stirred in her insides. It was THE reason why he was like this. The real one and he , was sharing it to her. Not caring whether she will publish it or not. He was simply there talking.

"But then your father -"

"My father , i do not love him." anger reeked. "All this time , I had never felt anything from him. Love , for him that is worthless. Wasn't worth his time when it was all about me. Then I decided that I never had a father after all. God is , of course. but biological no."

His mood changed. and he clutched her shoulders suddenly.

"I am jealous. Of you , of everyone else." He said , forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Jealous because , you don't have to have a problem about your bearings. When you were young , you had been milked , given guidance and all. I haven't. I had been independent right from the start , I don't need anyone Touya. Because no had had ever needed me."

"I need you." She said.

His eyes grew wide. "what?"

"I - I mean , for my column paper is all. I need you to fill it up." When he touched her , she had the feeling of explodes firing her. How on earth is that possible. She was sure she didn't have firecrackers for dinner.

He snorted. "Oh , of course."

"Wait." she breathed. " You - you need someone."

"Like an asylum you mean? You mean ,I'm crazy?" He demanded.

"No! not like that." she exclaimed. "Like .. a friend."

The word echoed in his ear. He had never given much thought of that alien word.

"I don't need a friend." He spoke through clenched teeth.

His palms , which dugged on her shoulders , moved down to her elbows , then to her wrists stopping there and holding it tightly.

"I don't need anyone , you hear that." his voice was cold. "Now that I told you what I want to hear I don't want you seeing me. go publish my life story that would make it a whole lot more interesting."

She shook her head violently. "No. I will not. I think that I will like to keep this thing private." she inhaled a huge amount of air and stared at him firmly in the eyes. "I will not publish anything about you anymore. I will write another article you hear that? I won't fucking write about you!"

Anger suddenly escaped him . "and why , pray tell , will you do that? I want you to publish it! Go ahead, bring it Touya!" His hands shook her wrist , her body together with it.

"NO!" She yelled.

"I think that these things should be kept a secret. I have no intention of humiliating you in front of everyone! It's too much , Senri I'm so sorry I heard that from you."

He was heaving deeply , like he had resurfaced from the ocean for air. "Isn't that what everyone fucking wants!" He let go of her wrist and held her head on both sides. "They want to know me , here I am! right out of your notebook. Do it , you don't have to act all saintly because you heard it."

Her heart had the danger of leaving her chest. It was as if her pulse had eaten her entire system. Every part of her , was beating erratically. It was the first time a boy had crossed her boundaries , that invisible line where his face must be more than two feet away.

"This is personal." she decided. "I don't want sharing this to the public."

His eyes were taunting , his smell - a musky mint - was on her nose.

"Why won't you?"

She couldn't look at his eyes anymore. Once again , that something stirred in her insides. There was a tugging at the bottom of her stomach , a weakening sesnation on her knees.

"Because .. oh heck , I just want you to continue on your life! I wouldn't want it to be ruined. You deserve a life Shiki. Everyone has the right to."

His palms on her cheeks tightened a little. Senri blinked.

"Sometimes.." She reached for his collar , and pulled him closer to her. "Sometimes I wish you won't go around moping too much. It wouldn't help. your father might've condemned you but I know he must love you. Of course he does. If the woman he loved died to give birth to her child , won't he also love the person your mother loved?"

He shook his head angrily , his chest punding from her words and it's truthness.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"You think not. But you are easy to read." said Rima. "Just because of that defect - about your father - doesn't mean your different from us. That you should start building a wall from the world. Because you're making it worse , your problem."

He stared unbelieveably at her. The way her mouth moved , the way her intellect seeked out of her at this time. He couldn't believe he was looking at someone who he just _needed_ to talk and be with. He was fascinated of the words she had said. He was furious , with himself and with her for being a know-it-all even if she did knew it all.

He watched how her cheeks were so flushed from anger , how she firmly refused writing further about him. Deep inside , he really appreciated her strong-willed personality. And he suddenly felt hope. A hope that would only start if he started with her.

So he grabbed her head and kissed her.

Rima felt furious at his tenacity. And f_uriously_ hot as she felt his lips on hers. She was shocked , she was taken-aback at what he did. But she couldn't say she disagreed. Maybe he wanted to prove a point to her. maybe he liked her. She wanted to tell him how much time he had been wasting , moping around. Told him , in that kiss , that life was too short.

He grabbed her hair and pushed her closer even if it was already impossible.

He wanted to tell her how her words brought something inside him he never felt all his life. He tugged on her shoulders , squeezed it and felt her just right.

'My Dear readers , I think I had just been visited by fate. Did I expect that it'll come into this? I was only an omniscent columnist who , decided to interview Senri Shiki and the most peculiar thing happened. I understood everything now. How and why he is like this , but it's something I wouldn't want to share. It was something .. maybe , meant for only both of us - Senri. And so , I wouldn't be continuing this article , I seek your forgiveness for I have decided to cancel my editorial article. Please , bear with me and have fun reading my other article : Teenagers , and the likes of them.'

"What the _fuck _did you just do Touya?" barked Green.

"I'm sorry sir , but I have to. Anyway , I have made another one. and I think that the teenager article is vitally important. Many people would learn from it." Rima responded , not meeting his eyes.

There was a moment's pause then a sigh.

"Alright , alright." he decided. "I'll let this go just for once Touya , but if you ever spoil my articles again , I'm going to kick you out of your job"

"Y -yes. Thank you."

The door slammed shut.

'Teenagers , remember this , Having a life is vital. If any problem might come , anything at all , think of it as a wouldn't know , that one problem you have could mold you into a stronger , more strong-willed person. Accepting yourself for who you are and where you came from is where everything would start. Life is too short , so don't go mope and build a tall wall against the world. And Hey , if you need a friend. Just visit me. I'm usually in my dorm room or in my table in the newspaper office. I hope you all have a great day.'

Shiki placed the paper down on his night stand , with a small smile on his lips. Remembering the last paraghraph she had written.

Rima sighed. She knew she was doing the right thing. She just couldn't put it all on the paper or a brouhaha would have to ensue. She will not share those things , she had written about Senri , to anyone. Later tonight , when she would reach her dorm , she will burn all of the notes she had about him.

"You really are one stubborn ass Touya"

She whipped around and saw him standing there , with a small smile.

"Thank you I guess."

He laughed. "I have this nagging feeling that you wanted to hit me with your article. And well , truthfully , I was."

She nodded. "I'm glad you did. And I hope you'd start walking into the light."

His eyes sparkled , there was warmth now. something she wasn't accustomed to seeing.

"I am now." his voice felt very sure. "because I'm with you."

Her heart pounded.

"I lost the bet though." she said.

"Yes , I have your dignity , and God , bragging rights. how shall I start?" wryly , he said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I am hungry by the way."

"Let's eat. I'll take you out on a cafe"

Her face brightened up. "As friends , I hunch?"

His face scintillated. And he gave her a bright smile. "No , never."

She beamed and took his hand. "No , then."

Their hands , interlaced , a new hope began.

That was how my life changed. Both Shiki's and mine.

End.


End file.
